disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky 13th
'Lucky 13th '''is the 48th episode of Season 13. Summary It's Friday the 13th again and also Lucky's birthday, but he isn't thrilled about it this year, so to cheer his pet black cat up, Connor throws Lucky a birthday party to celebrate, but when Lucky's new gift sends him and Connor back in time in Salem to see how Friday the 13th was invented, they meet Lucky's former owner who is a glamorous witch named Serena, and is blamed for something she didn't do, so in order to clear her name and save her life, Connor and Lucky must find the real culprit before she is sentenced to death. Plot The episode begins with Connor setting everything up for a special day tomorrow on May, Friday the 13th. Because tomorrow is Lucky's birthday! As he was getting the streamers out, Connor looks over his shoulder to see the framed picture of him and Lucky on top of the drawer next to him, and he smiled just thinking about the party they will be having while his parents are away. Just then, Connor's pet black cat, Lucky, comes down the stairs and Connor comes over to him to say happy birthday but then he noticed that his friend wasn't really looking as happy as he hoped, so he asks him what was wrong. Unfortunately, Lucky didn't respond but all he did was walk sadly to the kitchen to grab a snack to eat. Connor frowned at the sight of his pet black cat looking down in the dumps, but he got to work with the decorations anyway. After he was done setting up for the party tomorrow, Connor was up in his room talking to his friends on his iDisney cellphone about how sad Lucky has been acting lately, and hasn't known why. Greg and Amaya both suggest that maybe Connor should get a nice birthday gift for Lucky just to lift his spirits, and Connor decides to buy one at the antique shop where Kwazii bought Wrath's Amulet for Captain Jake on his birthday the last time before he knew it was cursed. The next morning, Connor was at the antique shop looking for something nice for his black cat when something caught his eye; a fancy Salem pocket watch! After picking the perfect gift, Connor walks to the clerk to purchase the pocketwatch as he pulls out his money. Just as the clerk fixed his glasses on the pocketwatch, and notices the purple star on it's face, then shows Connor a picture of the owner... who is a beautiful witch named Serena, and on the right of the picture was a black cat that looked almost familiar. Connor thanks the clerk as he purchases the watch and runs off back home for his pet's birthday. Later at home, Connor lays a sardine cake with candles in front of Lucky and he blows the flames out. Then, after eating his cake, Connor gives Lucky the pocketwatch he bought and as Lucky opened the box, he gasped in surprise and puts it around his neck. Suddenly, the pocketwatch's hands on it's face began spinning like crazy and then the ancient artifact began to glow with strange magic that made Connor and Lucky both disappear into thin air and make them enter a vortex somewhere back in time. Finally, as they entered the sit out of the vortex, Connor and Lucky fell out of a portal and landed in some bushes right next to a sign that read; Welcome To Salem. Connor turns and asks where they were as Lucky quickly recognized this place as Salem, many centuries ago. Suddenly, someone was coming their way as Connor and Lucky hid, then heard two women talking, although one of them sounded sad and tearful. Using his shapeshifting power, Lucky becomes a pair of binoculars for Connor to see and even hear what the women were saying as one of them said something about missing her friend, who was actually a blonde haired and blue eyes woman dressed in witch clothing and saying that she‘s going to miss her too. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes that need images